Classification:
Botanical.xe2x80x94Rosa hybrida xe2x80x98POULhi001xe2x80x99.
Commercial.xe2x80x94Miniature.
The present invention constitutes a new and distinct variety of miniature rose plant which originated from a controlled crossing between an xe2x80x98unnamed seedlingxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Rumbaxe2x80x99, both unpatented varieties. The two parents were crossed and the resulting seeds were planted in a controlled environment.
The new variety is named xe2x80x98POULhi001xe2x80x99.
The new rose may be distinguished from its seed parent, an unnamed seedling, by the following combination of characteristics:
1. The seed parent is a floribunda rose whereas xe2x80x98POULhi001xe2x80x99 is a miniature rose.
2. The habit of the seed parent is much taller and wider than xe2x80x98POULhi001xe2x80x99.
The new variety may be distinguished from its pollen parent, xe2x80x98Rumbaxe2x80x99, an unpatented rose created by the same inventors, by the following combination of characteristics:
1. The pollen parent has bicolor flowers (red and yellow) whereas xe2x80x98POULhi001xe2x80x99 has yellow flowers.
2. The pollen parent is taller and is utilized commercially for cut flowers whereas xe2x80x98POULhi001xe2x80x99 is more compact and is suitable for commercial pot rose production.
The objective of the hybridization of this rose variety for commercial culture was to create a new and distinct variety with unique qualities, such as:
1. Uniform and abundant flowers;
2. Vigorous and compact growth;
3. Year-round flowering under glasshouse conditions;
4. Suitability for production from softwood cuttings in pots;
5. Durable flowers and foliage which make a variety suitable for distribution in the floral industry.
This combination of qualities is not present in previously available commercial cultivars of this type and distinguish xe2x80x98POULhi001xe2x80x99 from all other varieties of which we are aware.
As part of their rose development program, L. Pernille Olesen and Mogens N. Olesen germinated the seeds from the aforementioned hybridization in winter 1996 and conducted evaluations on the resulting seedlings in a controlled environment in Fredensborg, Denmark.
xe2x80x98POULhi001xe2x80x99 was selected by the inventors as a single plant from the progeny of the hybridization in spring 1997.
Asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98POULhi001xe2x80x99 by cuttings and traditional budding was first done by L. Pernille and Mogens N. Olesen in their nursery in Fredensborg, Denmark in June 1997. This initial and other subsequent propagations conducted in controlled environments have demonstrated that the characteristics of xe2x80x98POULhi001xe2x80x99 are true to type and are transmitted from one generation to the next.